battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alita
Alita, known in Japan as and originally named , is the protagonist and title character of Battle Angel Alita and its sequels, Battle Angel Alita: Last Order ''and ''Battle Angel Alita: Mars Chronicle. She is known for her prowess as a practitioner of the powerful cyborg martial art Panzer Kunst. Alita's background and history were briefly hinted at in Battle Angel Alita, but were not fully explored until Last Order ''and ''Mars Chronicle, which reveals that Alita was highly instrumental in creating the world of the series. She was trained by several Kunstlers including: Meister Gregt, Tzykrow and Gelda. Plot summary Alita takes on a variety of roles throughout the series, starting out as a hunter-warrior. She later became a motorball player and ultimately the champion after defeating Jashugan. Two years later, after saving the Scrapyard from Zapan and about to be executed, she was recruited by the Tipharean Ground Investigation Bureau to become an elite member of the TUNED, unknowingly serving as the basis for the development for a dozen combat androids known as the TUNED AR Series 2. In Last Order she spearheaded a team called the Space Angels which includes three of her replicas that competed in the LADDER-sponsored Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament. Appearance changes Alita's appearance is that of a beautiful young woman of average height with shoulder-length dark hair. She maintains this appearance through her different cyborg bodies. The Japanese version of Angel Redux has a lineup of several characters in Last Order and shows that she is around 150 cm tall in her Imaginos 2.0 body. Although she used several cyborg bodies in Battle Angel Alita, her height tends to remain consistent. Alita's cyborg bodies beginning with her TUNED body feature permanent eye black, although it did not appear in her first Imaginos Body. In the OVA she is depicted as having red eyes and black hair. Except for her face, which is fair skinned, the rest of Alita's body is typically a metallic grey. During the course of Battle Angel Alita Alita wore several outfits. In her first cyborg body, this consisted of casual wear in the form of a shirt, track pants, and sneakers. After gaining the Berserker Body, she switched to attire more appropriate for a hunter-warrior that featured black leather in the form of fingerless gloves, a sleeveless shirt, and pants. Combined with knee-high brown boots and a light yellow trench coat, this is how she appears in the OVA, in which she is transplanted into the Berseker Body soon after she is found instead of her first civilian one. In Gunnm: Martian Memory, the trench coat is omitted. Alita's motorball body is depicted as purple in color, with the number 99 in yellow on the cover of Killing Angel, the Gunnm 3D special, and Gunnm: Martian Memory. When not on the track, Alita retained the lower half of the body, over which she wore dark pants. She switched out the upper half, over which she wore a jacket, as well as dark fingerless gloves. While using her second civilian body she is first shown wearing a hat, a short black dress, light-coloured jacket, dark fingerless gloves, dark pantyhose, and dark boots. She later wore a sleeveless dark top, dark elbow pads, dark fingerless gloves, jeans, and white shoes. As a TUNED agent, Alita wore a black body suit and body armour, over which she typically wore a cape. The colour of the body suit and armour varies. Two illustrations that initially appeared in Business Jump and are reproduced in the Guncyclopedia depict the body suit as being red while the armour is white. The cover illustration of volume 5 of the Gunnm: Complete Edition depicts the body suit as being black and the armour a light green. In Gunnm: Martian Memory the body suit is dark green with the armour in a lighter shade of green. Last Order reveals that Alita has been a cyborg since she was a young girl of three, with Mars Chronicle revealing that she has been a cyborg her whole life . She was shown in a human body twice. During the sequence when she was recruited to become a TUNED agent by Bigott Eizenburg, she appeared as a young woman with a human body wearing the long sleeved white top and pants of an institution, although this only occurred within her mind. In the Epilogue of Battle Angel Alita, she was regenerated as a flesh and blood woman with long black hair and appeared to be taller than her typical height. Gallery File:BAA01 08 Alita after being found.jpg|Alita after being found in Battle 1 File:BAA01 51 Alita 1st civilian body.jpg|Alita's first civilian body in Battle 2 File:BAA01 117 Alita in Berserker Body.jpg|Alita in the Berserker Body in Battle 4 File:BAAOAV Gally.jpg|Gally in episode 1 of the OVA, Rusty Angel File:Gunnm 3D CG special pinup.jpg|A pinup for the 3D special File:Gally - motorball body in Martian Memory.jpg|Gally's motorball body in Gunnm: Martian Memory Alita Battle Angel Character Poster 01.jpg|Alita of the 2019 Live action film Battle-Angel-Alita-vol.6-450x675.jpg|TUNED outfit: black bodysuit & light green armor version 0-5.jpg|TUNED outfit (colorized by a fan) 0-1.jpg|TUNED outfit: red bodysuit & white armor version 0-2.jpg|TUNED outfit 0.jpg|Alita/Gally's many outfits throughout the series 0-4.jpg|Second civilian body outfit (with hat) 0-6.jpg|Second civilian outfit (without hat, full body view) 0-3.jpg|Berserker body Hunter-Warrior outfit (fanart) Names during the series Alita has had several names, nicknames, and aliases during her long life: *'A-1'/'G-1': Her TUNED code name, primarily used by Bigott Eizenburg. *'Alita'/'Gally': The name given to her by Daisuke Ido, after his dead pet cat (in the movie it was the name of his deceased daughter). *"Angel of Death": The nickname given to her by the Barjack during her time as a TUNED agent. *"Killing Angel": Alita's moniker during her motorball career. *"Kochka": Meaning "cat" in Russian (кошка), this code name was given by the Jovians in reference to Alita's catlike appearance and nature following her defeat of Tunguska and was used by them during Operation Glass Cat. *"Octopus lips": A reference to Alita's pouty expression, although not used often. *"Original": Initially used by the three surviving TUNED AR Series 2 androids, Sechs, Elf and Zwölf as a reference to Alita's status as the original TUNED agent on whom they were based. *"Sister": Ajakutty began calling Alita this after he conceded their practice match. *'Yoko': Her original name. After joining the Kammer Gruppe she was known as Yoko von der Rasierklinge, meaning "of the razor blade" in German. *'HK-BR035': The experiment codename given to her by Dr. Ngema Neubauer after he had extracted her from Nollin Sonann's body. *'No.99': This nickname was in the movie which was used in the flashbacks Alita has in the movie. Relationships Abilities Panzer Kunst: Alita is a highly skilled practitioner of Panzer Kunst although she still has not fully recalled all that she learned. Her memory is usually jogged under the stress of combat or her life is endangered. Although ranked as a Geselle when she carried out Operation Maulwurf, Caerula Sanguis rated Alita as being at least at the Höher Krieger level after she defeated Qu Tsang in Round 1 of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament.Phase 32. *Ausser Stosse *Elbogen Blatt *Einzug Rüstungen *Einsatrhythmen *Geschoss Schlag *Hertza Haeon *Verschlag Alita also used numerous techniques only once in the original manga which were not named, but later cataloged in Gunnm Works. Plasma manipulation: Alita is the only künstler so far to use any plasma techniques, thus her use of plasma may be considered a Seinerweisen. Her use of plasma has always been tied to the cyborg bodies that she uses. *Plasma Bissen (German for "Plasma Bite"): Alita generates split-second plasma jets from her fingertips to create undetectable cuts and gouges in the opponent's body. Usually concealed as a punch, swipe, or parry. *Plasma boost: By firing plasma from her palms and the soles of her feet Alita can accelerate to supersonic speed instantaneously.Phase 88 *Plasma Jet *Plasma Soliton: Uses a plasma cupola - a dome-like plasma trapped between competing magnetic fields as a medium to fire a Hertzer Haeon made of a plasma-wave soliton. *Shaped Charge Kick: Using the Imaginos 2.0, Alita can emulate a in kick form. *Shaped Charge Palm: Similar to a shaped charge kick, but in punch form. Hacking: Due to her fusion with Fata Morgana, Alita is now linked to Melchizedek, giving her advanced hacking abilities. She has the power to negate any attempts to hack her and can enter cyberspace by dreaming, functioning within the cyber world subconsiously. Musical ability: After retiring from motorball Alita worked for two years as a singer at Bar New Kansas, using a keyboard as accompaniment. After she became a TUNED agent, at some point she acquired a harmonica, which she was playing when Figure Four encountered her on Factory Train 12. Alita has yet to play a musical instrument in Last Order. Equipment Alita used a variety of weapons when she was on Earth. As a hunter-warrior she used a combat knife to sever her bounties' heads. After becoming a motorball player she began using a pair of elbow blades which were dubbed the Damascus Blades. These were later forged into a single blade that she kept after retiring. She first used a firearm in the form of the Smith & Wesson Model 610 revolver to defeat Zapan in the Berserker Body. After becoming a TUNED agent, Alita was issued with various firearms and ordnance, including the TUNED pistol and the TUNED rifle. In Last Order, ''since her Damasscus Blades were used in the creation of the Imaginos Body, Alita is able to generate them as elbow blades from her forearms when needed through the use of her nanomachines. After Alita's rebirth and fusion with Fata Morgana, her Imaginos Body was upgraded to Imaginos 2.0. This gave her a long cat tail made from her body's nanomachines. She uses this tail as a third arm, allowing her to attack from behind without turning around. At some point in the three years between the end of ''Last Order ''and the beginning of ''Mars Chronicle, Alita's work as a Last Order agent took her to Venus, where she acquired Danko, a sentient cannon that had been engineered using Berserker cells. Danko usually perches on Alita's shoulder with her tail coiled around Alita's arm, and is capable of firing bullets containing Berserker cells and collapsing agent, enabling her to kill opponents in a single shot. Cyborg bodies : from left to right: Berserker Body, Motorball body, Second civilian body, TUNED body.]] Alita used several cyborg bodies during the course of Battle Angel Alita. In Last Order the Imaginos Body is her primary body for most of the series and later acquires regenerative qualities. Berserker Body: After Alita’s first, non-combat body was destroyed, Ido equipped her with a powerful cyborg body that he had discovered years earlier, the Berserker Body. She stopped using the body after becoming a motorball player and it was later acquired by Desty Nova and ultimately Zapan. Motorball body: The motorball body gave Alita speed and flexibility at the cost of power and weaponry. Because of the dangerous nature of motorball, the body’s limbs were constantly replaced and peak performance was not always guaranteed. As revealed on the cover of Killing Angel and in a 3 minute CGI of Alita playing motorball, this body was purple. It was in this body that Alita first received her Damascus Blade in the initial form of two separate blades mounted on her wrists. After these blades were damaged in the fight with Armblessed, they were re-forged into the single blade that became Alita's primary weapon. Civilian bodies: Alita had two civilian bodies in Battle Angel Alita. She received the first after Ido found and revived her, which had a pair of decorated arms that used to be owned by a prostitute who was killed by the mutant woman. This body was destroyed in Alita's first fight with Makaku. Alita's second civilian body was used after she retired from motorball because the Berserker Body had been sold by Ed in an effort to keep her in the sport and the motorball body was unsuitable for daily life. It was almost completely destroyed in the fight with Zapan, and Alita was nearly killed by the Factory for the Class A Offense of using a firearm. Last Order reveals that Alita has been a cyborg since she was a young girl during the Terraforming Wars. It is suggested that she changed bodies when she got older and may have been using a specialized body when she carried out Operation Maulwurf. TUNED body: Alita or A-1 received the TUNED body after becoming an agent of Tiphares. She was connected at all times via satellite to the Ground Investigation Bureau (GIB) and directed by an operator, who had the ability to provide a Pavlovian shock stimulus to her should she ignore orders. As the product of advanced Tipharean technology, the body had the ability to travel at supersonic speeds and withstand a great deal of damage. However, as a “soft” body supported by nanotechnology to create and maintain vital systems, the body could overheat and malfunction under extremely high-temperature conditions. Nonetheless, the body was equipped with a variety of effective support weapons, many designed to look like insects. With the TUNED Body Alita also bore permanent eye black on her face which was later included on her replicas and is still present in her Imaginos Body. Imaginos Body: Late events in Battle Angel Alita and early in Last Order, Desty Nova gave Alita a new body after killing her with a powerful bomb. This body relied on nanomachines even more than the Tuned body, was said to mimic the human body down to the cellular level, and was thus a nanomachine-based organism. Two versions of the Imaginos appeared: *'Original': The original Imaginos Body lacked the color-changing and shape-altering abilities of the Last Order version, and was also missing the eye black that had been present since the motorball body. Nova gave Alita a trigger in order to transform her Imaginos body when Melchizedek shut down and the collapse of Tiphares onto the Scrapyard was imminent. She used the trigger to fuse with the sky hook's docking bolt and transformed into a gigantic nanomachine-based Tree of Life, saving Tiphares and the Scrapyard. *''Last Order'' version: This version of the Imaginos lacks the accelerator. It can, however, match Alita's thoughts and change its coloring scheme and shape to better suit Alita. *'Plasma Torch:' Unlike the Berserker Body, which came equipped with plasma making organs, Alita had to make the Imaginos produce plasma through a more organic process. This caused Alita no end of trouble, and she eventually had to put herself in mortal danger just so she could gain the ability to create plasma by activating her latent survival instincts. Unlike the Berserker body, which only produced a single small jet of plasma for a brief time, the Imaginos can create a long-sustaining torch of plasma of various lengths, coming off of each finger. The effect of this has also given this move the name "plasma claw". *'Damascus Blades:' Alita's favorite weapon suffered from extreme metal fatigue in the year it took for Nova to resurrect Alita, so he ended up using it as an ingredient in the Imaginos Body. This initially upset Alita to no end, but she later learned in her fight with Toji that she could replicate the Damascus Blades, generating them out of her arms as elbow blades. .]] Human body: Five years after turning into the Tree of Life, Koyomi visited Ketheres Elyion where she encountered Figure Four and a senile Nova. When asked by Figure about Alita's whereabouts, Nova lead them down a hole in the Tree of Life to where a giant bulb had formed and he had left a message in between his bouts of insanity. This message revealed that traces of Alita's genetic code were stored within the nanomachine cells scattered throughout the tree's systems and that it might be possible to regenerate her. Figure broke the bulb, revealing a human Alita to end the original manga. Plot ''Battle Angel Alita'' Early life in the Scrapyard .]] Yoko's damaged head and torso were found by the exiled Tipharean cyberphysician Daisuke Ido while he searched the dump heap below Tiphares for parts to use in his cyborg repairs. When Ido discovered that she was still alive, he took the cyborg back to his clinic. With Gonzu's help, Ido resuscitated the cyborg and asked what her name was. As she is amnesiac, he named her after his recently deceased black tomcat, Alita. Ido later took Alita with him when he went back to the dump heap to scavenge for more parts and pointed out Tiphares to her. He could not find anything useful but promised to rebuild her. She was first outfitted with the decorated arms from a prostitute who had been killed by the mutant woman and eventually her legs. When the reanimated Alita suspects Ido of murdering women to provide her body parts, her guilt causes her to track and confront Ido. She discovers that he is a hunter-warrior, and that he is seeking the true killer himself. Her fight to protect Ido causes an instinctive recollection of the lost Martian battle technique called Panzer Kunst, as she quickly applies a single killing blow to the murderer. She decides to become a hunter-warrior herself, in which job Alita occasionally displays a disturbing bloodlust and love of battle. Alita's first battle as a hunter-warrior was against a powerful, body-snatching and brain-eating cyborg named Makaku, who destroys the original body that Ido had made for her. Ido rescues her, almost dying in the process. Feeling he has no other choice, he reconnects her head to an ancient cyborg body called a Berserker Body, which had been specially made for war. Equipped with a new, stronger body, Alita is again challenged by Makaku, who has become obsessed with Alita and reequipped himself with a new Power Body. After a long fight in the sewers beneath the Scrapyard, Alita kills Makaku. .]] Shortly after becoming a hunter-warrior, Alita met and fell in love with Hugo, a young boy who dreamed of going to Tiphares. Unfortunately for Alita, her all-powerful berserker body proves to be a liability; since Hugo is a normal flesh-and-blood human, Alita is afraid that she couldn't even hold him close without accidentally tearing him to pieces. Hugo's obsession with Tiphares wound up ruining any chance of them being together, as he was caught mugging cyborgs for their spinal columns and had a bounty placed on him. Alita protected Hugo from Zapan - resulting in the latter's humiliation - and resuscitated him. However, upon Vector telling Hugo that going to Tiphares alive was impossible, Hugo tried to scale the massive pipes connecting the Factories to the floating city. Alita tried to persuade Hugo to turn back, but before he could to so he was cut to pieces by the defense systems and fell to his death. Motorball career After Hugo's death, Alita ran away from home. She was found crying in Joe's Bar by Ed, a former Top League motorball player, who talked to her and signed her to a 12 race contract for his racing team, Esdoc Motors. Ido did not discover her whereabouts until he witnessed her fourth Third League race. During this race Alita defeated the player who Ido had a monitor ticket for, Valdicci, right at the finish line. This sudden discovery of where she had ended up greatly shocked Ido and after the race he tried speak to her by accessing a forbidden area. However, she refused to answer him and walked away, returning to the Esdoc Motors trailer and not mentioning the incident to either Ed or Umba, the team engineer. Alita's drive and skill made her the best hunter-warrior the Scrapyard has seen. However, when she learned Ed had sold her Berserker body to a mysterious buyer in order to keep her on the track, she was furious; though she forgave him after he sacrificed himself to save her from a would-be assassin. Alita's final and greatest match was against Jashugan, whose mastery of chi enabled him to surpass the limits of his body and defeat her despite having been mortally wounded. Alita retired from Motorball and lived as a civilian for two years, taking up music and often performing at Bar Kansas. When approached by a teenaged girl with a message from Desty Nova - a Tipharian mad scientist behind many of the tribulations she had faced - Alita journeyed to his lab to find it in ruins. Desty explained that he had attached Zapan's brain to the Berserker Body and that Ido - who had been searching for the whereabouts of the Berserker Body - had been killed by the ensuing monster. Alita murdered Desty and his assistant in a fit of rage, but they regenerated. Desty offered to resurrect Ido in exchange for her killing Zapan, providing her with a gun and bullets containing an agent designed to destroy Berserker cells. Alita was initially reluctant, but after discovering that Zapan had destroyed Bar Kansas, being berated by Walsh - who blamed her for Zapan becoming a monster, and being rejected by those she had called her friends; Alita decided to take responsibility and kill Zapan. Their battle almost ended in him assimilating her, but she shot him with the collapser bullets; Zapan's final, redemptive act being to manifest wings in order to slow her fall and save her. TUNED Alita's body was collected by Tiphares and she was sentenced to execution for the Class A crime of using a firearm. The Tipharean Ground Investigation Bureau, led by Bigott Eizenburg, managed to postpone Alita's execution and explained that he had been keeping tabs on her through her pet TR-55, Kimji. Bigott offered to give Alita a purpose in life working as an agent of Tiphares, but she refused until he mentioned that her primary mission would be to hunt down Desty Nova. Given a new body and weapons, Alita spent ten years working as the TUNED agent A-1, hunting down rogue Deckmen and other criminals. She quickly came to resent Bigott's callous attitude towards her and the other surface dwellers, viewing herself as little more than a slave; and came to revel in combat and bloodlust as a means of drowning out her despair. In ES 590 she was tasked with dismantling the terrorist organization Barjack, and assigned to protect Factory Train 12 from the Barjack lieutenant Knucklehead and his Boiling Metal Battalion. Cultivating a friendship with her new operator, Lou Collins, Alita also fell in love with a mercenary named Figure Four, who helped break her out of her fatalistic mindset while she accompanied him to his hometown of Alhambra. Promising to return once her business with TUNED was concluded, Alita learned that Desty Nova was behind Barjack and that if she wanted to find him she would have to defeat Barjack's leader, Den. Running into Koyomi, who had run away from home to find Kaos, the host of a popular radio program. Rescued by Kaos after falling into a river, Alita persuaded him to stand up against Barjack and faced off with Den; discovering that not only was Kaos the son of Desty Nova but that Den was Kaos' split personality projected into a remote body. Koyomi joined Barjack, preventing Alita from killing Den with the Solenoid Quench Gun; and Alita resumed her mission to find Desty. Locating Ido with help from Kaos, Alita traveled to Farm 21 only to learn from his assistant Kayna that he had erased his memories after learning the "truth about Tiphares".Battle 43 Learning that Nova's hideout was in the Granite Inn, Alita set out to apprehend him but was attacked by AR-2, one of the TUNED AR Series 2 that had been created by Bigott to replace her.Battle 44 With Lou's help Alita managed to kill AR-2, though she was wounded in the battle. Alita persuaded Bigott to let her finish the mission before setting her free to reunite with Figure Four and live in peace, and the other AR Units were dispatched to destroy Barjack.Battle 45 Alita infiltrated Granite Inn and confronted Nova, who revealed the secret of Tiphares - that all adults had their brains extracted and replaced with brain bio-chips. With Bigott and several of the other adults going insane from this revelation, Nova trapped Alita inside a virtual reality called the Ouroboros Program and attempted to break her fighting spirit. Breaking free with Kaos' help, Alita decapitated Nova and set out to reunite with Figure Four. Before she could leave the compound, Alita was killed by a bomb disguised as a child; Nova - who had survived decapitation as a result of installing a second brain-ship and face into his abdomen - gloating over his victory. ''Last Order'' Resurrection Alita was resurrected by Desty Nova, who had created the Imaginos Body based on his research into the Berserker cells. Before awakening her, he replaced her brain with a brain bio-chip in order to psychologically torment her and destroy her perceptions of what it meant to be human. Mars Chronicles From flashbacks in Battle Angel Alita and further elaborated on in Last Order ''and Mars Chronicle, Alita remembered that she is from Mars and that her original name is '''Yoko'. As a young adult, Yoko was part of a group of Künstlers whose final mission was to target was Earth's orbital ring during the Terraforming Wars. At the penultimate moment, her comrades were ambushed by an unknown opponent. Yoko escaped but was left to crash on Earth. This event was later by Last Order and Mars Chronicle, which elaborate more on how Yoko became a kunstler. Originally codenamed HK-BR035, Yoko was "born" in Cydonia in ES 370 during the Martian civil wars prior to the Terraforming Wars, as a maske tumor extracted from Nollin Sonann and grafted into a mechanical body by Dr. Ngema Neubauer;Battle Angel Alita: Mars Chronicle, Chapter 030, part 2 and is the only known successful case of such experiments that produced a healthy, viable subject. When Baron Muster (Nollin's vengeful brother) learned of her existence, he took her away and named her Yoko, and conspired with Marquis Maruki Baumburg to use her in a plot to overthrow Cydonia's ruling queen Kagura Dornburg. As a result of Muster falsifying records to state that Yoko was Kagura's daughter (and thus had a claim to Kagura's throne), Yoko was abducted by the Cydonian armed forces, who tried to force her to cross a minefield as a means of execution. As Yoko was unable to walk because she was too young to properly control her mechanical body, a sympathetic one-eyed young girl named Erica Walt volunteered to support her across. They were able to walk together for a hundred paces, but just as they were about to step on a mine Yoko and Erica were rescued by Grünthal – a group of Panzer Kunst warriors – who slaughtered the soldiers. Left in the care of a nomadic medic named Finch, Yoko and Erica were left at an orphanage in the town of Mamiana in Flammarion, where they encountered Ninon Silber, the self-proclaimed heiress to the Flammarion throne, and her gang of girl followers who bullied Yoko. When Mamiana was attacked and massacred by the Papagei Corps, Yoko and Erica were the only two survivors and were rescued by Finch, who arrived half a day later. When the Himmel membrane keeping Mars' atmosphere was ruptured by an explosion, Yoko, Erica and Finch were rescued by Baldachin Association Gärtner Mui, who demanded they sacrifice their lives to restore the Himmel's Säule membrane. Mui was then contacted by her superior, Priesteren Neff, who ordered her to release them and issued a prophecy regarding Yoko and Erica being the chosen ones that could change humanity's direction. After arriving at Erica's hometown of Curie Stadt, Finch was contacted by a woman called Kyoko Bima who claimed to be Yoko's long-lost mother but in reality, was an agent serving Maruki to keep Yoko under custody. Yoko spent the next few years living a comfortable life at the Baumburg Mansion under the watch of Kyoko, who actually developed a motherly bond and genuinely cared for Yoko. In the year 374, Yoko was reunited with Erica – who had become Muster's apprentice and came along with Muster to visit Maruki. Kyoko, no longer wanting to risk Yoko's life, attempted to run away with her and Erica with the help of two bounty-hunters, Dass and Rocco, who had previously been hired to hunt Yoko down but were now paid by Erica. However, the bounty-hunters were killed and Erica killed Kyoko before both girls were retrieved by Muster. At the coronation ceremony, it was revealed that Yoko was not genetically related to Princess Kagura, Zoe revealing that Muster had falsified the reports that Kagura was her mother as part of his revenge scheme,Battle Angel Alita: Mars Chronicle, Chapter 29.2 and that Yoko's real genetic mother was Muster's late sister Nollin. At some point, Yoko joined Grünthal alongside Erica and was trained in Panzer Kunst. However, as young adults the two friends had a falling-out which resulted in Yoko mortally wounding Erica.Battle Angel Alita: Mars Chronicle, Chapter 8.2 Yoko was picked to carry out Operation Maulwurf,Phase 38 and was sent to upload a virus known as Program Guinevere into Melchizedek. The virus disrupted the navigational systems of the five Leviathan class colony ships, destroying four and killing 450,000 civilians, as well as causing a complete breakdown in Melchizedek's organizational processes, from which it never fully recovered. This event is known as the Camranh Tragedy. She was captured shortly afterward by Caerula Sanguis and sentenced to execution by atmosphere drop as punishment. Although her brain survived being burnt up during reentry, Yoko crash-landed near Star City where she lay in stasis for 200 years. Other appearances .]] Gally is the central character of the Japanese exclusive action RPG ''Gunnm: Martian Memory on the Playstation one. In the OVA she receives the Berserker Body from Daisuke Ido after he finds her in the trash disposal area from Tiphares and becomes a skilled hunter-warrior, although Panzer Kunst is not explicitly mentioned as her martial art. She is also featured in the dvd Gunnm 3D special which appeared as an exclusive in volume 6 of the Japanese reprint for the series. Merchandising As the title character and face of the franchise, Alita is the primary character who has been featured on merchandise. Marmit released two dolls of her in 2001. One has a brown trenchcoat with the black berserker body and one has a white trenchcoat with a white berserker body. A stand alone figure was included as part of the Gunnm: Another Stories Limited Box Edition. This figure could be changed between the TUNED and Motorball bodies because of the accessories provided. She is also featured on one of the shirts designed by Heroism and appears on the covers of all of the Battle Angel Alita volumes and the majority of the Last Order volumes. She is the only character from the series to have appeared on the cover of Ultra Jump, being featured several times. Starting in late 2018 to tie in with the movie several more products entered production including pop vinyl figures from funko, statues and hot toys. Alita is portrayed by Rosa Salazar in the 2019 live-action adaptation, Alita: Battle Angel. In the film, Alita is a completely CGI character created using performance capture footage of Salazar. Trivia * Alita is afraid of the Minois dryas butterfly, a phobia that she shares with Yukito Kishiro.Yukitopia - Profile * The following identification numbers have been associated with Alita: **Her number as a Künstler during volume nine of the manga was 99, which originally explained why she was so attached to the number 99 during her time as a motorball player.Final Fight However how she arrived on Earth was later retconned by Last Order. In Alita: Battle Angel, she is referred to as number 99 by Gerda in a flashback. **Her defendant number during her trial by the Earth Orbitary Federation was PMD-433-4424.Phase 38 **Her hunter-warrior registration number was F33-405.Battle 30 In Alita: Battle Angel, it is 26651. **Her favorite food is chocolate in the live action movie. She eats several other foods in the manga. References Navigation Category:Alita Category:Females Category:Cyborgs Category:Hunter-warriors